Scooby-Doo! meets Courage the Cowardly Dog
by Daviddv0601
Summary: The Mystery Machine runs out of gas in the Middle of Nowhere. Scooby and the gang are invited inside and spend the night with the Bagges with Courage too until Courage, Scooby-Doo and Shaggy learn that something sinister is waiting for them outside. And it's no freak in a mask this time!


It is close to the afternoon. The area is surrounded by dust. The road looks like it has been there for over twenty years. The wind whistled what sounds like, "Turn back now..." and the sky grew dim. On the road we hear a vehicle driving closer. It is a hippie-styled van. It has green and blue paint all over with orange flowers printed on it. On both sides of the van, it is printed in hippie-style, "The Mystery Machine". Inside there are four teens and a Great Dane. The one driving the Mystery Machine is their leader, Fred Jones. Two girls sat up front with him. One is Daphne Blake, the resourceful member of the group and the fashion-lover. The other is Velma Dinkley, the brains and cute geek of the group. In the back is Norville "Shaggy" Rogers, the cowardly slacker and his goofy dog, Scooby-Doo. Together they are called, Mystery Incorporated.

The Mystery Machine kept moving and bumped into a big pothole. Everybody in the van bounced, even Shaggy and Scooby messed their sandwiches on the floor of the back of the Mystery Machine.

"Like, watch it Fred!" Shaggy cried.

"Sorry gang." Fred replied.

Daphne looked around the van. Velma began to do the same even though she was on her laptop she always carried with her.

"Uh, Fred?" Daphne asked with curiosity, "You do know where we are, right?"

"Sure I do!" Fred replied confidently.

He began to look around himself. Then his smile he had on his face began to fade away and turn into a worried look.

"Oh really?" Velma said to Fred in her sarcastic voice, "Then where are we?"

"Um..." Fred tried to speak but nothing could come out as he tried to figure out where they were, "I am pretty sure this place is Kansas."

"Well it sure doesn't look like it." Daphne said.

As the Mystery Machine kept driving in this mysterious place, a strange, tall figure just a distance away is watching them. It just stood there and stared as the Mystery Machine drove until it was out of site of this figure. Then the figure started to fade into the fog which surrounded it.

Suddenly the Mystery Machine slowed down.

"'Rhat rappened?" Scooby-Doo asked as he jumped to the front.

"Uh, sorry gang. Looks like the Mystery Machine is out of gas." Fred said calmly but worried.

"And like we are in the middle of nowhere!" Shaggy complained.

Then Velma looked to her right. She can see an old looking farmhouse.

"Hey, guys. Look over there. Maybe we can see who is living there so that they can maybe help us."

Shaggy and Scooby peeped over and see the house. Shaggy and Scooby begin to shiver in the back out of fear.

"Like, no way!" Shaggy cried, "Like, everytime we we stop, it has to be at some spooky and scary house!"

"Reah," Scooby said with shaggy, "Spooky and scary."

"Well we can't just sit here and hope for a tow truck to come and get us." Fred explained.

"Come on you two chickens." Velma said as she pulled them out the van.

Fred, Daphne and Velma calmly walked towards the farmhouse while Shaggy and Scooby-Doo walked there paranoid and shivering with fear. Then a crow squawked at Shaggy and Scooby from the rooftop. Shaggy and Scooby freaked out and ran towards Fred, Daphne and Velma. Fred, Velma and Daphne just gave an annoyed look. Fred walked up to the door and knocked.

"Hello? Anybody in there?" Fred called out.

"Like, please don't do that, Fred." Shaggy said.

"Why not?" Fred asked.

"Because I'm afraid somebody might answer." Shaggy cried.

"Reah." Scooby-Doo agreed.

"Oh brother..." Velma and Daphne sighed at the same time rolling their eyes.

Then somebody walked up to the door and opened it. It was an elderly woman.

"Why hello there!" She said in a kind, Scottish voice.

"Hello there, ma'am." Fred said calmly, "Our van just broke down so can we please use your phone?"

"I am afraid our phone line is dead and power is out, but you lovely children are welcome to come in!" She replied kindly.

"Thank you so much, Miss." Daphne thanked the old woman.

"Please," She said to them, "Call me Muriel."


End file.
